live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence Day (1996)
Independence Day is a 1996 American epic science fiction disaster film co-written and directed by Roland Emmerich. It was released on July 2, 1996. The film stars: Will Smith, Bill Pullman, Jeff Goldblum, Mary McDonnell, Judd Hirsch, Margaret Colin, Randy Quaid, Robert Loggia, James Rebhorn, Harvey Fierstein. The film co-stars: Adam Baldwin, Brent Spiner, James Duval, Vivica A. Fox, Lisa Jakub, Ross Bagley, Mae Whitman, Bill Smitrovich, Kiersten Warren and Harry Connick, Jr.. Starring *Will Smith - Capt. Steven Hiller *Bill Pullman - President Thomas J. Whitmore *Jeff Goldblum - David Levinson *Mary McDonnell - Marilyn Whitmore *Judd Hirsch - Julius Levinson *Margaret Colin - Constance Spano *Randy Quaid - Russell Casse *Robert Loggia - General William Grey *James Rebhorn - Albert Nimziki *Harvey Fierstein - Marty Gilbert *Adam Baldwin - Major Mitchell *Brent Spiner - Dr. Brakish Okun *James Duval - Miguel *Vivica A. Fox - Jasmine Dubrow *Lisa Jakub - Alicia *Ross Bagley - Dylan *Mae Whitman - Patricia Whitmore *Bill Smitrovich - Captain Watson *Kiersten Warren - Tiffany *and Harry Connick, Jr. - Capt. Jimmy Wilder 'Cast' *Troy - Guiseppe Andrews *Dr. Isaacs - John Storey *Teddy - Frank Novak *Philip - Devon Gummersall *Techy/Med Asst#1 - Leland Orser *Aides - Mirron E. Willis, Ross Lacy *Whitmore's Aide - David Pressman *Tech/Med Asst - Vivian Palermo *Commander/Tech - Raphael Sbarge *Commanding Officers - Bobby Hosea, Dan Lauria *Radar Techs - Steve Giannelli, Eric Paskel *Radar Operator - Carlos LaCamara *Secret Servicemen - John Bennett Perry, Troy Willis *Technician - Tim Kelleher *Area 51 Technician - Wayne Wilderson *Area 51 Guard - Jay Acovone *SETI Tech One - James Wong *SETI Tech Two - Thom Barry *SETI Tech Three - Jana Marie Hupp *Second Officer - Matt Pashkow *Chief of Staff - Robert Pine *Co-Worker#2 - Marisa Morell *Co-Worker#3 - Michael Winther *Co-Worker#4 - Dexter Warren *Co-Worker#5 - Paul LeClair *Lt. Peterson - Capt. Michael "Chewy" Vacca *Secret Service Agent - David Chanel *Mario - John Capodice *Military Aide - Greg Collins *Sky Crane Pilot - Derek Webster *Pilots - Mark Fite, Eric Neal Newman *Russian Pilots - Levani, Kristof Konrad *Tank Commander - Kevin Sifuentes *Soldier - Elston Ridgle *Mechanics - Randy Oglesby, Jack Moore *Street Preacher - Barry Del Sherman *Secret Service Guy - Lyman Ward *Lincoln - Anthony Crivello *Ed - Richard Speight, Jr. *Monica Soloway - Barbara Beck *Reporters - Joe Fowler, Andrew Warne, Sharon Tay *Russian Reporter - Peter Jozef Lucas *Russian Newscaster - Yelena Danova *Korean Newscaster - Derek Kim *Newscaster - Vanessa J. Wells *German Video Newscaster - Jessika Cardinahl *Video Newscasters - Gary W. Cruz, Ron Pitts, Wendy L. Walsh, Christine Devine, Mark Thompson *Rex Black/NY Newscaster - Ernie Anastos *Atlantic Air CINC - Kevin Cooney *Chaplain - Rance Howard *Japanese Tech - Nelson Mashita *B-2 Pilot - Jeff Phillips *Arab Pilot - Sayed Badreya *Sailor - Adam Tomei *Lucas - John Bradley *Housewife - Kimberly Beck *Lieutenant - Thomas F. Duffy *Older Boy - Andrew Keegan *Thomson - Jon Matthews *Reginald - Jim Piddock *Themselves - Fred Barnes, Eleanor Clift, Jerry Dunphy, Jack Germond, Morton Kondracke, John McLaughlin, Barry Nolan, George Putnam *Northridge Field Reporter - Eric Michael Zee *Redneck - Pat Skipper *Farmer Kid - Carlos Lara *Butler - Mike Monteleone *Elvis Fanatic - Lee Strauss *Woman on Roof - Lisa Star *Intellectual on Roof - Malcolm Danare *Trucker on Roof - Arthur Brooks *Thief - Michael G. Moertl *Master C.P.O. - James J. Joyce *Kim Peters (Reporter) - Joyce Cohen *Entertainment Tonight Reporter - Julie Moran *Flagstaff News Anchor - Robin Groth *LAPD Helicopter Pilot - Richard Pachorek *Boomer - Dakota *Alien Vocal Effects - Gary Hecker *Special Vocal Effects - Frank Welker 'Uncredited Cast' *Erick Avari - SETI Chief Category:Movies Category:1996 Movies